Cowboy Casanova
by Ashleigh Ryan
Summary: He had to have been the most mysterious, enchanting creature she'd ever met, and she didn't even know his name. But how long can you play with fire before you get burned?


**He had to have been the most mysterious, enchanting creature she'd ever met, and she didn't even know his name. But how long can you play with fire before you get burned?**

**

* * *

****Cowboy Casanova**

_You better take it from me, that boy is like a disease  
You're running, you're trying, you're trying to hide  
And you're wondering why you can't get free  
He's like a curse, he's like a drug  
You get addicted to his love  
You wanna get out but he's holding you down  
'Cause you can't live without one more touch_

The Blue Moon was quiet for a Thursday night, but that didn't stop one anxious patron. Serena Chandler had been coming to the Blue Moon for the past three months, and it was no surprise to her when she walked in, he was there. The bartender was monotonously wiping out glasses while a handful of regulars sat at the bar for their nightly drink. A catchy song was playing in the background from the jukebox, but Serena wasn't really paying attention. Her attention was focused on the man standing next to the jukebox, his lithe figure leaning ever so lightly against it.

She could barely make out his silhouette for he stood just far enough in the shadows not to be noticed, but she knew it was him. She knew his dark black hair was falling lazily into his stormy blue eyes, the same eyes that enchanted her night after night. Her friends had been warning her for months that he was no good for her, but it was too late. She was already in too deep.

_He's a good time cowboy casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
Looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise  
A snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life_

Every night they would do the same old song and dance. She would show up at the Blue Moon just after midnight, and he'd already be there waiting for her. She would make her way over to him and his blue eyes would sparkle at her, making her feel like she was the only one in the room. They would have a few dances and have a few drinks. She didn't know anything significant about him, and that scared her friends.

"Serena, you don't even know this man! He could be a serial killer!" Her friend Rei had berated her about her lack of judgment.

_I see that look on your face  
You ain't hearing what I say_

"Serena, you really should be careful. Have you researched anything about him? And why is it that you only meet at night? I don't think this is a good idea." Her sensible friend Ami had pointed out.

_So I'll say it again  
'Cause I know where you been  
And I know how it ends  
You can't get away_

"Girlfriend, I understand the attraction, every guy looks like my old boyfriend. But meeting a man you don't know, and don't even bother to get to know is a recipe for disaster." Even her boy-crazy comrade Lita was worried about what Serena had been doing.

_Don't even look in his eyes  
He'll tell you nothing but lies  
And you wanna believe  
But you won't be deceived  
If you listen to me  
And take my advice_

Only Mina, the one all of them trusted for love advice, was quiet. She offered no dislike for Serena's behavior and no words of caution. Her silence made Serena want to see him more.

_He's a good time cowboy casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
Looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise  
A snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life_

Serena knew all of her friends had valid points, but it wasn't enough to keep her from seeing him every night. She didn't know where he lived, what he did for a living, or if he had family. But none of that mattered to her. He was a mystery to her and that was the biggest attraction there was.

_Run run away  
Don't let him mess with your mind  
He'll tell you anything you want to hear  
He'll break your heart  
It's just a matter of time  
But just remember_

Tonight would be no exception. As she made her way over to him, he didn't move out of the shadows like he always did. Confusion crossed her face as she slowed her pace toward him. When she was less than a few feet from him, his head rose, and her azure eyes locked with his. It was then that she noticed he wasn't the only figure in the shadows as a female giggle reached her ears.

_He's a good time cowboy casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
Looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise  
A snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life_


End file.
